Active site mapping studies and specificity studies on transglutaminases using synthetic model substrates and macromolecular substrates, respectively, are underway. Special emphasis is being placed on the blood coagulation enzymes (activated plasma and platelet factor XIII) with intent to correlate their specificities to their probable roles in epsilon (gamma-glutamyl) lysine crosslink formation in the physiological processes of wound healing and cell adhesion. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Knights, R.J., Gross, M. and Folk, J.E.: Identification and Quantitative Analysis of Alkyl Isocyanates as Their Urea Derivatives. Anal. Biochem. 77: 176-184, 1977.